


whispers in the dark

by itainthardtryin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, don't they deserve to be happy in at least one fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itainthardtryin/pseuds/itainthardtryin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which all enemies have been defeated, everyone is happy, and Lexa is a virgin. </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Clarke just really wants to show Lexa how much she loves her, and Lexa really wants to be shown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whispers in the dark

Lexa isn’t used to having such peace. There’s always been a threat, always been someone wanting to take her life. But things are different now. The wars are over and it seems that for the first time in as long as she can remember she is  _ living _ rather than just surviving. 

The best thing about this peace is Clarke. 

With no threat in the woods, they’re free to roam as they please, taking the horses out almost daily to hunt. Lexa’s favourite moments are at dusk, when she sits beside the lake with Clarke watching the sun turn the sky shades of red and orange. 

“I didn’t know life could feel like this,” she tells Clarke on a particularly beautiful night. There’s a slight breeze but she’s anything but cold. Clarke’s body is leaning against hers, her fingers absentmindedly playing with Lexa’s between them.  

Clarke leans over and presses a soft kiss to Lexa’s shoulder. “Get used to it.” 

 

//

 

Later that evening, Clarke sneaks up quietly behind Lexa as she’s undressing for bed. Clarke wraps one arm around her waist and the other brushes the hair away from Lexa’s neck exposing the skin there. Clarke kisses it slowly and Lexa tilts her head to the side to allow Clarke better access. “Sometimes telling you how much I love you isn’t enough,” she whispers into Lexa’s ear. “I want to show you.” She bites down gently on Lexa’s ear lobe and hears a low moan in return. 

Lexa turns round to face her girlfriend. Sometimes when she looks at Clarke she can’t quite believe that this girl fell from the sky and flipped her whole world upside down. It takes half a second of catching Clarke looking at her lips for Lexa to understand and she leans forward into the kiss. Clarke wastes no time in deepening it, her tongue meeting Lexa’s almost immediately. 

Hands roam both of their bodies, until Clarke’s fingers make their way under the waistband of Lexa’s pants. Lexa’s breath hitches, and it throws Clarke off a little. She pulls back from their kiss and brings one hand up to gently tilt her chin up so she can look at her. “Is this okay?” she asks as softly as possible. She sees Lexa swallow and then, “yes.” 

Clarke isn’t completely convinced, so she slows her advances slightly and follows Lexa’s lead. Lexa guides her to the bed and sits down on the side of it, waiting for Clarke to climb up, too. Clarke moves slowly and Lexa watches as her body comes closer. She decides to make a move to speed things up and takes her vest off, leaving her top half completely exposed. 

Clarke’s eyes widen and roam over Lexa’s body in a way that makes Lexa feel naked and safe at the same time. She crawls closer and her lips find their home on Lexa’s skin again, kissing down her neck, lower, lower until Clarke reaches her breasts. Lexa’s chest is heaving, her breath becoming more labored, even before they’re naked. Clarke takes a nipple in her mouth and sucks gently, revelling in the way Lexa’s body reacts. 

She feels Lexa’s hand on her head, gently applying pressure, asking her to go lower. Clarke wastes no time in complying and continues her trail of kisses along Lexa’s stomach and down to the waistband of her pants. 

Lexa’s composure shakes slightly again, and Clarke is sure that Lexa thinks she hasn’t noticed it. She sits up and takes one of Lexa’s hands in her own. “What’s wrong?” Lexa is silent. “Please,” Clarke says with a squeeze of Lexa’s hand. 

She takes a deep breath. “Costia and I… Our relationship was never physical.” Clarke tries not to widen her eyes too much at the admission. 

“You haven’t…?” She lets the rest of the question hang in the air. Lexa shakes her head, almost ashamed. 

Clarke looks at Lexa as if she’s seeing her for the first time. Instead of seeing the fearless commander that everyone knows her to be, Clarke only sees a brave yet fragile girl who she loves more than anything in the world. “We don’t have to, Lexa,” she says, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. “I love you.” 

Clarke thinks for a moment that Lexa might cry, and watches as her eyes fill up. Clarke brings a hand up to cup Lexa’s cheek so she can wipe away any tears that might fall, but she doesn’t have to. “I love you, Clarke.” Lexa takes Clarke’s hand and places it back on her waistband, looking right into Clarke’s eyes as she starts to undress her. 

Within minutes, both Clarke and Lexa have only their underwear on, the chill of the evening cool on their skin. Lexa leans up to capture Clarke’s lips in a passionate kiss, completely losing herself in the feeling of Clarke’s bare breasts against her own. She feels as if she’s been set on fire from head to toe, the cold air long forgotten. 

Her hands make their way down the side of Clarke’s body, stopping to rest on her hips. She pulls Clarke’s body even closer, drunk on how good it feels. “Clarke, please,” she whispers against her lips. Clarke pauses for a moment before complying. 

Lexa’s breath grows shallower as she feels Clarke’s hand push under the fabric of her underwear and touch her where no-one’s ever touched her before. Clarke’s movements are slow and gentle, not wanting to push Lexa too far too soon. Lexa’s body relaxes into it and Clarke runs her fingers lower, feeling the wetness between Lexa’s legs. “You feel amazing,” she reassures Lexa before slipping one finger in and watching as Lexa’s entire body moves in response. 

She gives Lexa a moment to get used to it before adding another finger, slowly, and starting to pump in and out. A little at first, but gradually getting deeper as Lexa’s body opens itself up to her. Clarke takes every inch of it in - the rise and fall of Lexa’s chest, the way Lexa kisses her deeper when Clarke’s fingers hit the right spot, the soft moans that she knows no-one else has ever heard Lexa make. 

Lexa feels Clarke all over her. She hasn’t ever been so present in a moment as she is in this one. Her eyes always close naturally as she kisses Clarke, but on this occasion she forces them to remain open, watching as Clarke looks right back at her. She could live in the look in Clarke’s eyes. 

They get into a comfortable rhythm when Lexa feels the first telling signs of her release building deep within her. Lexa’s kisses become sloppy as her breathing quickens and she feels the pleasure take over her entire body. Clarke slows her fingers as Lexa clamps down on them, helping to bring her down from her orgasm. 

They lie in silence for long moments as Lexa gathers her breath. Clarke admires her; skin soaked in a thin layer of sweat, the glow from the fire lighting up Lexa’s face in the most beautiful way. When she finally regains composure, Lexa leans up to cup Clarke’s cheek with one hand and kiss her gently. “We  _ will  _ be doing that again,” she says, smiling. 

“Definitely,” Clarke replies, biting gently on Lexa’s bottom lip. Lexa’s thumb strokes Clarke’s cheek as her other hand makes it’s way down Clarke’s body resting on her hip, fingers teasing the band of her underwear. 

Lexa smirks, “But first, I want to do you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're going to Survival Con in London in March pls let me know on tumblr (hartooo) so I can meet you and if you aren't going leave me a comment or ask anyway! 
> 
> (Also accepting prompts if y'all have any!)


End file.
